1. Field
The subject disclosure relates to electrical connectors and more specifically to an armored electrical connector for establishing electrical conductivity between adjacent electric lighting fixtures.
2. Related Art
Modular electric lighting fixtures which are interconnectable together are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/130,882 filed May 30, 2008, now U.S. Pat. No. 7,726,840 B2. In such fixtures, there is a need to conduct electrical power between adjacent fixtures.